


Flippin' Out

by kuonji



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tim had idolized Dick Grayson for almost his entire life.  Even before he'd figured out The Secret, that beaming boy with the glitzy cape and his dazzling parents had captured Tim's heart.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn't until he got a free pass to the Batcave that he first saw <b>this</b> side of Dick.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flippin' Out

Tim had idolized Dick Grayson for almost his entire life. Even before he'd figured out The Secret -- before he'd wondered over Bruce, marveled over Jason, cried for them both and cheered for all of them -- that beaming boy with the glitzy cape and his dazzling parents had captured Tim's heart.

It wasn't until he got a free pass to the Batcave (and _how_ crazy was that?) that he first saw _this_ side of Dick.

"Is it done? Have you got it?" Face right next to Tim's, Dick tapped his fingers eagerly on the armrest next to him. Tim felt himself blush. He'd had some time to get used to working with Batman, but he hardly ever saw Nightwing, and here he was _right next to_ Tim and _asking Tim for help_!

Okay, it was just downloading music, but still.

"There they are," he announced, as the last one completed and resolved into a playable file. "Where did you want them?" he asked, expecting Dick to hand over a data disk.

"Queue them up!"

Tim hesitated, but Dick's anticipatory smile finally decided him. He clicked a few keys, and pop music started piping through the Batcave's speakers.

"Oh, yeah!" Dick whooped.

Tim glanced toward the stairs to the Manor. "Are you _sure_ this is okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I used to play video games on the Bat Computer all the time."

Somehow, Tim doubted that was something Batman had actively sanctioned. He'd come to realize that in addition to the surprisingly vicious though sometimes antagonistic loyalty Dick had for his mentor, he didn't mind occasionally pissing Batman off. The scary thing was, Tim was starting to see the appeal of it. (And how _crazy_ was that?) He couldn't help but feel a thrill of triumph whenever Bruce lost his stoic face and began to look more human.

The music had a nice beat and a pleasant, if dated, vibe. "So these are The Flips, huh?"

"Yeah, they were all the rage back when I was a kid." Dick interrupted his humming along to speak, though he continued to tap the rhythm on the edge of the console. "The Teen Titans saved them once, and they were really grateful. We danced on stage with them and everything. Let's see, what was the routine...? Check it out."

He spun a few times toward the practice area and started gyrating his body in a way that clearly did not belong in this decade. Tim turned the chair half around and leaned one elbow on the chairback to watch. "That looks painful. As in, I'm the one experiencing pain."

"Are you kidding? These were the coolest moves back in the day."

"Let me guess. These were the days when you also thought running around the city with no pants on was 'cool'."

"Oh, like you weren't dying to do just that," Dick countered, and Tim had to shut up, because yeah, he'd spent _years_ wishing he was Robin -- and here he was. (And how crazy _was_ that?) "Come on, you sure you haven't heard of them? You were, what, nine when they were at their peak?"

"I-- might have seen them on TV." Actually, he'd seen a tape of the concert Dick was talking about, when Robin and the Teen Titans had danced onstage with them. There were limits to what Dick needed to know, though.

Dick, meanwhile, had started adding his own flairs to the moves, which involved aerials and some actual flips. Tim thought he should try to convince Dick to do breakdancing. He snickered.

"What was that, Timbo? Think you can do better?"

"No, I was just--"

"What's going on here?"

"Ulp!" Dick leaped across the room, flipped over the chair, and smacked the 'stop' button before Tim had even registered Bruce standing there with his arms folded. Dick was going to have to teach Tim that move.

The Cave was plunged into silence, except for the hollow echo of open space and the distant muttering of bats that always pervaded it.

Bruce sighed and strode over. Tim cringed a bit but Dick responded by straightening in challenge.

Ignoring him, Bruce clicked some controls on the console. "If you're going to use the Cave's computer as a stereo system, you could at least play something more modern." A well-populated playlist lit up the screens. Bruce selected a file, and Led Zeppelin started wailing in the background.

Dick looked flabbergasted.

Bruce shot Tim a wink.

Tim laughed. Of all the places in the world, and of all the people in it, this was where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. And from all appearances, they were happy to have him.

And how crazy was _that_? Really?

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:  
> [A Story With A Capital 'S' (Or Two)](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/53103.html) (Nightwing, Teen Titans v3), by kuonji  
> [Springtime](http://freddylloyd.livejournal.com/17480.html) (Robin), by Freddy Lloyd  
> [Goo Goo G'joob](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517548) (Nightwing), by Zaattar


End file.
